Quid pro quo
by Vikokaoru
Summary: Huele dulce, a dango, pero afortunadamente sabe salado. No hay ni un solo gramo de carne desaprovechada. Naruto pregunta, "¿tienes miedo?", al advertir cómo empieza a temblar. Es de todo menos miedo.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Pequeño drabble para sacarme una espinita de encima. Leve mención al canibalismo. La frase del principio está sacada de _El silencio de los corderos_.

* * *

"_**Codiciamos lo que vemos cada día.**_"

La cama no.

La cama no es el lugar adecuado para acariciar con su nariz el cuello desnudo del color del café con mucha leche. Recita esa frase (_La cama no_) las veces suficientes para que el rubio shinobi llamado Naruto gruña un poco y asienta (_De acuerdo, burro_).

No es una casa muy grande ni tampoco una buena época para pegar un cuerpo contra otro. Esto hace que el sudor apelmace las camisetas a los cuerpos y todo se vuelva claustrofóbico y mareante. No es excusa para que él no rodee con sus brazos el cuerpo de su viejo amigo desde atrás, las manos bien abiertas y las palmas adheridas como una segunda piel a su estómago, sí, levantando la camiseta que a su juicio él no necesita.

Huele dulce, a dango, pero afortunadamente sabe salado. Incluso algo tan mundano como el sudor de un ninja que acaba de entrenar puede hacer bailar sus papilas gustativas, si se corresponde al ninja adecuado. Le encanta que su espalda se tense, y cuando sus dedos oprimen el abdomen de Naruto éste se endurece al instante. No hay ni un solo gramo de carne desaprovechada, todo es músculo y flexibilidad, excepto sus mejillas. Sus mejillas siguen estando bastante redondas aunque ya no sean el pan de melón que eran antaño.

Un shinobi que ya no es un niño y que tampoco está indefenso. Todo eso dicen sus ojos azules al darse la vuelta y fruncir el ceño con desafío, y rodear después el cuello blanquecino de Sasuke con los brazos para poder darle un beso. Ni él se tiene que inclinar ni Naruto se tiene que poner de puntillas. Ya no hay diferencia de altura.

Sus besos pueden ser bruscos, pero sus labios son blandos y Sasuke a duras penas se puede contener.

Naruto pregunta, _¿tienes miedo?_, al advertir cómo empieza a temblar. Un seco movimiento de cabeza lo desmiente. No es miedo. Es de todo menos miedo.

Se saca la camiseta y Sasuke casi podría decir que ha adelgazado. No es una idea atractiva. Le besa un hombro, redondo y suave, y se acerca con los labios hacia dentro, hacia el cuello, pero se para antes. Una palabra larga pero ágil, esternocleidomastoideo, se divierte durante un par de segundos en su cabeza. Abre la boca y los dientes se hunden con avidez en la piel del cuello, y siente el tejido interno pese a no haber desgarrado. Pasa la lengua por la marca de los dientes y vuelve a morder abarcando esta vez menos cuello, y ahora sólo agarra la piel. Tira un poco.

_Sasuke_. La voz ronca de adolescente irrumpe fuertemente en la habitación. Le gusta esa voz. Es por ella que está aquí. Es un tono de advertencia.

Muerde un poco más y un nuevo sabor le hace salivar. Sólo son unas gotas de sangre y éstas desaparecen suavemente. Sería falso decir que la capacidad de regeneración de Naruto no le hace fantasear con más. Un poco de sangre, tal vez hoy, no sea suficiente.

_Idiota, me haces daño._

Pero, ¿cuándo ha dicho él que esto iba a ser placentero para _ambos_?

Aún así se aleja de la carne y levanta la mirada. Como Sasuke no es un hombre de piedra su respiración es enfermiza y sus mejillas están rojizas y llenas de vida. Naruto, el ninja número uno en desvestir a Sasuke, hace su trabajo y ahora son dos los torsos desnudos, sudados, golpeados y trabajados que se mueren de calor piel contra piel. La sonrisa de Naruto es preciosa porque es suya. De Sasuke. Como es suya, se la come, y aunque su boca sabe a ramen de ternera él no se queja, porque podría ser peor; podría ser dulce.

Clava las uñas donde se sitúan sus escápulas y luego cierra los puños, rasguñando lo que su lengua ansía, y suelta al final un suspiro cuando esa mano astuta que no es la suya le aprieta la entrepierna.

Sus ojos negros analizan lo que hay más allá de su único objeto de pasión y descubre un molesto gotear del grifo del fregadero, donde un par de platos esperan ser lavados. Hay un cuchillo en la pequeña encimera. Cuando vuelve a mirar a Naruto, el deseo que revelan sus ojos aturde al inefable anfitrión.

_La cocina es el lugar perfecto_, susurra Sasuke con voz rasposa.

* * *

_¡Es culpa de Fresi y Papli, que me llenan la cabeza de /cosas/ y una no encuentra cómo desahogar! Así que les agradezco a ellas la inspiración que he tenido para escribir esta historia, que por otra parte ha sido una divertida aproximación a smut, que hace mucho que no toco ese género. El título, _Quid pro quo_, se refiere al uso que se da a esta frase,_ algo a cambio de otro algo_. Cada uno puede interpretarlo como desee, yo tengo una interpretación propia pero no por ello es "la buena". Todas lo son. Ninguna lo es._

_¡Espero que os haya gustado! ´w`_


End file.
